WikiElectro:Rules
On WikiElectro, there are rules upon creating a page for any Electronic Device. Please read the rules before editing a page. Devices If a Device has already been created, the user must show proof that the device has only been used in pop culture and not real life. A Device page will be accepted if the device is a electronic and not made out of cardboard or wood. If the page does not follow that rule, it will be deleted. For more information about this, please check the 'Creating a Page' tab. Categories When adding categories, please remember we only will be using the following: Hand-Held Devices, Transportation Devices, What country they are from (ex: American Devices, Canadian Devices), the year you came up with the device (ex: devices that joined in 2008, devices that joined in 2017), if they are a gaming device you may add Gaming Devices. More will be added later on, but for now these are the only ones that can be added. Other Acceptable Categories: * Hand-Held Devices * Transportation Devices * American Devices * Canadian Devices * devices that joined in 2017 * Gaming Devices Also, do not add categories to non Devices. That is an Administrative action only. If any other categories are added they will be deleted. Starting some time around, 2018, if you add a category we dont use, regardless to what page it is, you will be blocked for a day. If i have to block you a third time for it, instead if being blocked you will be banned. Images All images used on the wiki must be named in a way that explains or describes the picture. For example, if the picture is of a fan made machine, rename it to be what it is.png. If that's taken, you can change it to what it is IRL.png, what it is Icon.png, or something similar. This is to keep the wiki organized, as well as to avoid image duplicates, help with the creation of galleries, and making image searching significantly easier. The action is very simple to do. When you go to upload an image, view the picture to name it properly: Additionally, please do not upload duplicates of the same image. This wastes space and clutters the wiki. If you have a higher quality version of an image, click on it to head to its image page and click "upload a new version of this file." This will keep the image title the same and replace all existing versions with your new image. Fanart is acceptable on the wiki. If a picture on the wiki does not follow these rules, they will be deleted. You will also receive a warning the first time it is noticed by an admin, and if it happens after that you will receive a 1 day ban from the wiki. each time after that, another day will be added. Creating a page When making a page, please know that this wiki is trying to have devices that haven't been made yet in real life so when you create a page remember this rule and also don't make pages if it is already made in real life even if the device is already created in the world but a lower model please do not delete a page without notifying an administrator first so they can evaluate the page unless it is 100% like the actual device on the page Rude Behavior Both rude behavior and hate speech will NOT be tolerated under any circumstance. This wiki is both an informative and safe place for users and creators alike – and measures to prevent such a place will result in a very lengthy ban. What is hate speech? Hate speech is NOT stating that you dislike a YouTuber or critiquing their work, or any other comment without a positive connotation -- but is any speech or display that attacks, threatens, or insults a person or group. Rude behavior is a much simpler topic – be kind to others while using the wiki. This includes limiting curse/mature words. People of all ages view view the wiki. Also, comments considered creepy are an invasion of a YouTubers privacy and should not be left on an article. Depending on the comment considered "rude", users will be given a warning from an admin to a ban. This will up to the admin's discretion. Spam If you are found adding spam, unwanted, or untrue statements on a user page (unless you have 100% proof to back it up), you might be given a warning or may be blocked on the spot it depends on the situation. If you do get a warning and it happens again you will be blocked from the wiki. It will be up to the admin for how long you will be blocked. Blocked vs. Banned Being blocked and being banned are two different things. If you are blocked, that means that you can come back on the wiki after a certain amount of time. If you are banned, that means you are not allowed edit on the wiki anymore and your username will receive a ban of infinite. The way you get banned on the wiki is if you have been blocked 3 times. This rule does not include the spam rule. Usernames If someone is using the name of a Device (Popular or not) you will be blocked unlessed you created that device. Having the name of a Device in this wiki could mean someone could think they are created their favorite Device on this wiki and could tarnish their name. You can have Fan at the end of it (Example: ElectroScopeFan) something like that is ok. Blogs Rules Blogs is how the community interact with each other. But there are some rules to be followed, or you well end up with severe blocking and even bans. *'No spamming, '''spamming on blog posts is taken as a serious offence and it well not be tolerated. If you spam you well recieve a 1 week block and your blog post well be deleted, if repeated again an infinite ban. *'No Hate speech, hate speech is often time very annoying and brings the worse in all the users, if you are seeing doing this action you well get a 1 day block if repeated again, a week block, and further until you get banned. *Swearing is alloud, but if swearing is used on a bad way, like harrasing other users, staff of the YouTube wiki well not tolerate thid and ban you. *'''No Harrasing, harrasing other users is a serious offence, and on the first momment some one is seeing doing these, they well get ban (message wall talking well still be enabled, so if you want to discuss the situation with an admin, do as you so) Privacy On this wiki, we try to respect the content creators privacy. If anyone is caught adding home address (regardless if it is real or fake) you will be banned. Adding last names are allowed but If we get messages from creators requesting us to not publicly show their last name, we will honor that. If someone is adding a last name to a page where the creator has asked us not to add it (regardless if it is real or fake) will be banned. ---- This wiki is for fan-made devices. Unless an admin adds it or approves of it, all pages that are not a Device will be given 24 hours or days to change it appropriately and if not done will be deleted. Admins will have final say on how the pages look. there is a certain way we edit the pages, please use other pages as examples on how the page should look (for example, take a look at Template: Electronic Devices page). look at that page then see if the page you're making at least looks similar to those. When naming the page, please remember that the wiki goes by whatever the name is of the device. If there are any questions, contact one of our admins. Category:Community